


Glowing

by schemingreader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About 25% of men experience a sex flush, also referred to as sex glow, which is a temporary reddening of the skin experienced during and after sexual excitement, caused by increased blood flow. Percy Weasley is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Stories I would never write" meme. [](http://inkgeist.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inkgeist.livejournal.com/)**inkgeist** gave me "Percy's Sudden Appreciation of Wood" as a prompt.

**Breakfast**

Percy didn't know if it was a red hair thing or a Weasley family thing. At least it showed he had good circulation--and hearing. Whenever the prats at the Slytherin table insisted on greeting Oliver, "Morning, Wood!" Percy's face went red. Then they would start in on him. "Oh, Weasley," Marcus Flint said, nearly every morning, "It's the post-orgasmic sex flush," which of course made his face feel hotter still.

Oliver never seemed to mind. He had his mind on one thing, and that was Quidditch. If his marks were good in his classes, it was because he thought a Quidditch player should be well-rounded or something.

Percy thought Oliver Wood was a smashingly good fellow, really, but they weren't close friends. Percy knew that Oliver had been rather disappointed in him. All of the other Weasley brothers played for Gryffindor, and everyone remembered that Charlie had been spectacularly good. Now his younger brothers were on the team, and they were quite good as well. Percy was fine on a broom. He just wasn't the sporting type.

No one in his dorm ever questioned why Percy had been sorted into Gryffindor. Well, that would be rude, and anyway they knew he wasn't afraid to speak up to teachers. He sometimes wondered, though. His best friend, Penelope Clearwater, was in Ravenclaw. They got on well. She was the only person who knew that he was sometimes cautious about things, a little reserved--a little more interested in learning new things than in having wild adventures. She knew that there was something that he was a bit, well, afraid of.

She might even have known before he did, what the thing he feared was. Percy admired Oliver Wood. Indeed, he liked him. He supposed he felt shy because Oliver's family had more money than his.

Seeing his flush at the morning insults, Oliver clapped him on the back. "All right there, Percy?" he asked. His hand was warm on Percy's shoulder. All the over-active blood in Percy's body came up to meet it--except what went to his already scarlet face. And his groin.

Dear Christ and Merlin's sainted broomstick.

Every morning Percy woke from some vague flying dream with a stiffie. In the prefects' orientation meetings he'd learned that this was completely normal. (God, even thinking about the sexuality and puberty information sessions was making him blush.) He was _not_ normal, not at all. He wasn't supposed to notice Wood's lingering hand like that. He wasn't supposed to have noticed Wood's good looks.

Oliver brought his head closer and spoke in a low voice. "Don't lose your temper with them, now, Percy," he said, "You know that's what they want, and we'll lose points." Oliver had long eyelashes and his irises were light brown, and Percy was so doomed.

"No, no, it's fine," he said, trying not to duck out from under Oliver's hand. "Pass the, er, pass the marmalade, please."

* * *

**Lunch**

Potions was absorbing and Percy was still a little wrapped up in the theory of it when he took his customary seat at the Gryffindor table. He wasn't thinking that he had any reason not to sit next to Oliver, as he often did. Oliver was reading an Arithmancy text and absently chewing a sandwich. He looked up as Percy sat down, swallowed his bite of rye bread, and grinned a welcome.

Even that was going to be a problem. Had Percy never noticed that Oliver had a smile like that? "Just the person I wanted to see," Oliver said. "You took this Arithmancy course last term, didn't you? D'ye think you might help a friend out with a bit of tutoring, later?"

"Certainly, er, certainly _not_ , I mean, of course," Percy said as Oliver's face fell. "Of course I can, I'll just do that other thing, er, later. I can fit you in." His face was on fire again.

"You're a gentleman and a scholar," Oliver said. "This stuff is really hard. Impenetrable."

"Oh, I can help you penetrate--I mean, it's not that hard once you--I can help you."

I am going to die, Percy thought.

"We can have tea and sandwiches in the common room while everyone else is at supper," Oliver said. "That way you won't lose any time from whatever you were planning to do, it will be after Quidditch practice, and things will be nice and quiet up in the Tower then. Though I suppose if there are a lot of other people with the same idea we could just eat in the dorm and do it up there."

"Er, right, that's fine."

"Great, then it's a date," Oliver said. He put his arm around Percy and gave him a little squeeze. "Thanks loads."

* * *

**Dinner**

"Wood? Yeah, he's upstairs," one of the fifth-years said. Percy felt like he was ascending the stairs to a firing squad. How was he going to pretend that everything was normal? He'd had three erections in History of Magic, thinking about sitting next to Oliver at lunch. Whatever had come over him, he was in desperate trouble. He was never going to be able to hide his feelings.

When he got to the door of the dorm room, Oliver was emerging from the bathroom. He was wearing a Gryffindor red towel slung low on his hips and was using another to dry his face and hair.

"Ah Percy," he said, smiling. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" With a lovely grin, he tossed aside the towel in his hands. Percy froze. Oliver crossed the room, put his arms right around Percy, and kissed him on the mouth. "Been wanting to do that for ages," Oliver said in a perfectly normal voice.

"What? You what?" Percy whispered.

Wood pulled back. "Er, have I got it wrong, then? I thought--you know, with the blushing and--"

"Oh! No, no! You haven't, I mean, I think you're probably--" Percy made a grab for Oliver's shoulders, so broad and muscular--so naked! and damp! He planted a hearty, smacking kiss on Oliver's mouth, himself.

"Relax," Oliver said, and then hummed as he pulled Percy close to him. He carefully took off Percy's specs with one hand. "So nice," Oliver said to himself. He kissed with his lips parted, and it became a proper snog. Percy hadn't felt another person's tongue on his before. It was very nice indeed. He never would have suspected.

Breathless, blinking and hard, Percy broke away. "Could we please shut the door?"

Oliver did. Percy saw as he turned that his towel was poking out. Oliver pulled him onto the bed, pushing off his school robes as he pulled Percy down. He straddled Percy's body and unbuttoned the neck of his polo shirt. "Freckles," he breathed, and then pulled off Percy's shirt.

Percy pulled the towel off Oliver's waist and began to stroke the round muscle of his arse. Oliver made an indescribable sound. He went for Percy's belt, nudging Percy's erection through his trousers as he wrestled with the buckle. He leaned down and took one of Percy's nipples in his mouth. "Stop! Oh God!" Percy groaned. Oliver hummed some more.

It took a few minutes; Percy toed out of his shoes, and Oliver fairly tore his pants down, and then they were naked.

"We're naked in a bed," Oliver said, smiling. He did have a talent for the obvious, didn't he? "Thank you Percy, I'm so happy," he grunted, thrusting against him. He kissed Percy's neck wetly, so that Percy thought he might go mad. His hips thrust upward, pushing against Oliver's muscular thigh.

Oliver wrapped his large hand around both of their cocks, and thrust. Percy felt the heat and hardness against him and it was too much. "Sorry, Oliver, I'm going to--"

"Come, Percy, come," his friend said in a strangled voice, and then they both did, and it was wet and sticky and somehow they were nuzzling each other's faces and Percy's ears were ringing.

When he finally opened his eyes, Oliver was looking at him intently.

"You do get all red in the chest," he said. "God, is that sexy. I want to do this again. Can we? Can we do it again?"

"Shhh," Percy said, and kissed him on the mouth again. He had the hang of it now. "Of course. Are you joking? I'd have to be mental to say no."

"Oh, good," Oliver said. Percy traced the curve of his smile with his clean hand, and Oliver kissed his fingers.


End file.
